Camp Shikon
by Lexidy
Summary: AU.The gang all lives in the future.They're all going to camp.You do the math.Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I no own Inuyasha  
  
"Mom!Where's my Evanescense CD?!?"Kagome shouted at her Mother through  
  
her open bedroom door."I don't know,Kagome.Maybe you should have   
  
done the packing for camp earlier,instead of waiting for the night before  
  
to do it."her Mother yelled back.Kagome pouted,then tuned her not-yet  
  
disguised ears to listen into her brothers room.She could hear snickering,  
  
and could only guess that he had taken her CD."He's dead meat."she  
  
thought to herself with an evil smirk gracing her features.She quietly  
  
snuck to her brothers bedroom door before flinging it open.Souta   
  
screamed,clutching to the case of her Evanescense CD."I KNEW YOU  
  
took it!You are so dead,Souta!"Kagome cried before leaping at her brother.  
  
She landed right on top of him,and stayed there,sitting on his stomach  
  
while he screamed to their Mom to come and help him."Kagome."her  
  
Mother said warningly,coming to the doorway.Kagome looked up at  
  
her with big innocent eyes."He took my CD,and I wanted it back.I  
  
got to finish packing."she said and quickly got up and rushed to her  
  
room."Lets see,toothbrush,hairbrush,Pjs,clothes,special outfits,  
  
swim suit,sandals,special shoes,discman,CDs,yup!That's about   
  
everything!Good,if I needed anything else,my bag would probably  
  
explode."Kagome sighed to herself as she did up the zipper to her  
  
enormous backpack.  
  
She was really looking forward to spending the next month and   
  
a half at camp Shikon.She had just graduated highschool and   
  
going to the camp was her reward for passing.Once she came   
  
back she was going to try and find a job,even though her Father  
  
had told every job firm that they were not to hire her.Or,should  
  
she say her step-father.He was rich,they were rich,so he thought  
  
that she shouldn't work.It also had to do with her true Father,who  
  
had died when she was seven.She couldn't remember him all that  
  
well,and the only thing she really had left to remind her of him was  
  
a picture of him.  
  
She fingered the necklace she wore.It was a black cord necklace  
  
that was tricky to get on and off if you didn't know how to do it right.  
  
It had a picture of a white wolf with a black backing engraved on  
  
ivory.She always wore it,but kept it hidden under her shirt.Kagome  
  
wasn't exactly sure who had given her the necklace,all she remembered   
  
was that it had been given to her before her Father died.Kagome lied down   
  
on her bed and closed her eyes.She couldn't wait until tomorow.Once she  
  
was at the camp,there would be no more homework.No more Inuyasha,  
  
no more Miroku,no more Sesshoumaru,no more Koga,and especially no  
  
more Kikyo!Kagome and Kikyo hated each other,more like dispised   
  
actualy.  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha were dating.He was one of the most popular boys  
  
in her highschool and had an oversized ego.Kagome couldn't understand  
  
why Kikyo and Inuyasha were together.They broke up at least once a   
  
month,then got back together the next day.Kagome was so used to that  
  
ruteen that she didn't even bother to pay attention to their brakeups  
  
anymore.She pulled her Pj's on and climbed under the covers,almost  
  
immediantly falling asleep.  
  
"Kagome,hurry up!Sango,Rin and Ayame are here!"her Mother shouted  
  
up to her.Kagome jumped out of bed and raced to get ready.She was  
  
wearing a sky blue t-shirt,faded jean shorts,blue sandals,and a pair of  
  
light blue sunglasses.She also wore her necklace,of course,but she   
  
forgot to tuck it under her shirt.She put her hair in a quick ponytail  
  
while racing down the stairs.She grabbed her bag and a piece of toast  
  
and sped out the front door after saying bye to her Mom."Sorry I took  
  
so long!"she told her friends as she loaded her bag into the trunk  
  
then hopped into the back seat of Sango's convertible beside Ayame.  
  
The wolf demon was wearing a light green tank top and dark green  
  
shorts along with matching sunglasses and sandals.Her hair was up  
  
in her normal two ponytails on either side of her head."That's ok,but   
  
now we gotta hurry so that I can get a good parking spot in the buss  
  
loading section."Sango joked as she took off.Her long brown hair  
  
hung un binded down her back.Her magenta eyes were covered by  
  
ruby red sunglasses.She wore a light purple tank top with dark   
  
purple shorts and matching sandals."So,do you think we'll know anyone  
  
at the camp?"Rin asked.She was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap  
  
tank,dark pink shorts,magenta sandals and powder pink sunglasses.  
  
She had short brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Kagome shrugged,then reached for the radio tuner."Hey!It's Avril  
  
Lavigne's song Sk8ter Boi!Turn it up!"she said,and Sango did so.  
  
Kagome started singing to it as Sango drove down the street.  
  
"He was a boy,she was a girl  
  
can I make it any more obvious?  
  
he was a punk,  
  
she did ballet,  
  
what more can I say?  
  
He wanted her,  
  
she'd never tell,  
  
secretly she wanted him as well  
  
all of her friends,stuck up their nose  
  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy,she said see you later boy,  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
she had a pretty face,  
  
but her head was up in space,  
  
she needed to come back down to Earth  
  
Five years from now,  
  
she sits at home  
  
feeding the baby,she's all alone,  
  
she turns on tv,  
  
guess who she see's  
  
Skater boy rocking on MTV  
  
she calls up her friends,  
  
they already know  
  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along,  
  
stands in the crowd  
  
looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy,she said see you later boy,  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a super star  
  
slammin on his guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy,she said see you later boy,  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a super star  
  
slammin on his guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl,but you missed out,  
  
well tough luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more then just good friends,  
  
this is how the story ends  
  
to bad that she couldn't see,  
  
see the man that boy could be,  
  
there is more then meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is in side  
  
He's just a boy,and I'm just a girl,  
  
can I make it anymore obvious,  
  
we are in love,havn't you heard  
  
how we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy,I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
  
I'll be at his studio,singing the song we wrote,  
  
about a girl he used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy,I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
  
I'll be at his studio,singing the song we wrote,  
  
about a girl he used to know"  
  
"Man,Kagome you sure can sing when you want to."Rin commmented  
  
and Kagome smiled."Thanks."she said,and Sango pulled into a parking  
  
space."There's the buss!Come on,lets go!"Ayame said as they hopped  
  
out of the car,grabbed their bags and headed for the bus.When they  
  
got their,a group of kids were crowded around two people.When they  
  
saw who it was,Kagome sighed."The two people that I wanted to see  
  
the least."she muttered.The two people were none other then Kikyo  
  
and Inuyasha.They were arguing."That's it,we are through!"Inuyasha  
  
yelled at Kikyo."Fine by me!"she shouted back and stomped off to her  
  
group of friends.  
  
"Ya right,they'll be back together by the end of the week,just wait and  
  
see.Isn't that right?Well?"Kagome asked her friends,who didn't answer.  
  
All three of her friends were staring in one direction.Kagome turned  
  
around and saw just who she was expecting to see.Rin was staring   
  
at Sesshoumaru,Ayame at Koga,and Sango at Miroku."Hellooo?You  
  
guys in there?"Kagome said,waving her hands in front of their faces.  
  
They snapped out of their trance's and followed Kagome onto the   
  
buss.Sango and Kagome sat together with Rin and Ayame in front  
  
of them."Ohh,Sesshoumaru is sooooo cute!I just have to get him to  
  
notice me!"Rin said,and Kagome rolled her eyes while she listened  
  
to her three friends making plans on how to get the boys they liked  
  
to notice them.  
  
She took out her discman and popped in her Evanescense CD.Closing  
  
her eyes,she tuned out all the sounds around her except for her  
  
CD.Her eyes popped open when the buss jerked to a stop.She  
  
tucked her discman back into her bag and followed her friends off  
  
of the bus.Once there,Kagome groaned when Inuyasha and his  
  
friends started towards them."Hello,and who might you lovely   
  
ladies be?"Miroku asked,flashing his award winning smile.Sango  
  
almost melted."Hello?Earth to Sango?Do you read me?"Kagome   
  
asked her spaced out friend,who snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Oh,I'm Sango.This is Rin and Ayame.And my stuborn friend over  
  
here is....""Kagome!How nice to see you again!"Miroku cut her  
  
off,walking over to Kagome,who gave him a death glare."Don't   
  
you even try,perve."she growled.  
  
Sango looked stunned for a minute."You two know each other?"  
  
she asked,and Kagome snorted."We went to the same elementary  
  
school."she answered.Miroku smiled."Still the same,eh Kagome?  
  
Will you ever change?Oh,and these are my friends,Inuyasha,Koga,  
  
and Sesshoumaru."Miroku said.Rin was about to say something   
  
but was cut off by someone talking into a megaphone."Welcome  
  
to Camp Shikon.I am Kaede,the head counseler.Now,I will tell you  
  
your groups.Group one,led by Mark-Naraku,Kikyo,Bankotsu,Kanna,  
  
Hojo,Kagura,Musou,and Eri.Group two,led by Chioma-Inuyasha,  
  
Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Sesshoumaru,Rin,Koga and Ayame."she  
  
said.  
  
All the girls squeled except Kagome.She sighed.At least I'm not   
  
with Kikyo,she thought.She opened her eyes to see her three   
  
friends flirting with their crushes."Hey!I'm Chioma.Since you  
  
guys just got here,you have a free day,so you can do whatever  
  
you want to do."Chioma told them."Well,looks like my friends  
  
are busy for the moment.Hey Sango!Since your busy,I'll just  
  
bring your stuff to the cabin and meet you guys there,k?"she  
  
said,and turned before Sango could answer.She hoisted both  
  
of the enormous bags onto her shoulders with ease and took  
  
off down the trail.  
  
Inuyasha gapped.How could one girl handle so much weight?  
  
he wondered.He was also wondering about the necklace he had  
  
had a brief view of hanging from her neck.'It looked almost  
  
identical to mine.'he thought,fingering his own.It looked just like  
  
Kagome's,only it was a black wolf on a white backing."Kagome's  
  
full of suprises,isn't she?"Miroku asked him.Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Whatever."he said,and took off towards his cabin.  
  
The girls cabin was right next to the boys,and when he got to  
  
the front of his cabin he found Kagome sitting on a big boulder  
  
with her head turned towards the sky and her eyes closed.She  
  
was standing so still that if you were standing far enough away  
  
you would think she was a statue."What 'cha doin?"he asked,  
  
walking up to her.She opened her eyes and looked at him with   
  
a small smile."Not much.Just waiting for my flirtatious friends  
  
to hurry up so we can do something."she replied.  
  
A few minutes later,both Inuyasha and Kagome's friends came  
  
strolling up the path,all of them weighed down by their bags   
  
except for Sango."It's about time you guys!Sango,come on!I  
  
wanna check out the archery field!"Kagome said,leaping off the  
  
rock and landing on her feet with cat-like grace.Her friend nodded  
  
and the two girls took off in the direction of said field.Sesshoumaru  
  
and Rin dissapeared somewhere,and so did Ayame and Koga.  
  
Having nothing better to do,Miroku and Inuyasha decided to follow  
  
Kagome and Sango.When they got there,they saw Kagome and   
  
Kikyo engaged in a glaring contest.The boys went and sat in a  
  
nearby tree to watch.Kikyo was yelling that she had gotten that  
  
target first,and that Kagome should get lost.Kagome shouted  
  
back that Kikyo could go first by all means if she would just shut  
  
the hell up.Kikyo grabbed her bow and an arrow and took aim.  
  
It landed just outside the center ring.She smirked,then turned  
  
and blew a kiss over at Inuyasha.He rolled his eyes.  
  
He was serious about braking up with her this time.He had   
  
never actually liked the slut,and had only been dating her to  
  
get her Father to sign an agreement with his.But then his Father  
  
had found out that Kikyo's Dad cheated everyone he worked  
  
with,so Inuyasha no longer had to date Kikyo.Kagome pushed  
  
Kikyo aside,a smirk gracing her features.She really didn't care  
  
about Inuyasha,she just wasn't about to let some slut upstage  
  
her at her fave hobby.  
  
She took aim and fired the arrow.It hit dead center.Everyone's  
  
mouth hang open except for Sango and Kagome's.Kagome's  
  
smirk grew."Just some advice,don't mess with a miko who's  
  
already mastered archery."she said,and she and Sango turned  
  
to go to the mess hall.Inuyasha and Miroku followed,  
  
congratulating Kagome on upstaging Kikyo the whole way back.  
  
They were all joking about Kikyo's face when they entered the  
  
mess halll and all sat at the same table along with Ayame,Rin,  
  
Koga and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome decided that she didn't really mind Inuyasha and his  
  
buddies,and he was thinking the same about her.During the   
  
first couple of weeks they all hung out together and had a   
  
blast.Inuyasha and Kagome discovered that they had alot in  
  
common,and they grew very fond of each other.All their  
  
other friends were officially dating,but they both kept their  
  
feelings pretty well hidden.  
  
Then came time for the dance party.Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
were both very excited but also very nervous.They were   
  
both going to reveal their secrets at the dance.Once the  
  
night came,Inuyasha couldn't help but fidget as he and his  
  
buddies waited for the girls to get there.He was wearing  
  
black slacks and a black muscle shirt.His necklace hung  
  
loose over his shirt.  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to come  
  
face-to-face with Kagome.He could feel his jaw hit the floor.  
  
She was wearing a very revealing sapphire spaghetti strap  
  
tank top with a matching,mid thigh length skirt.He could   
  
also see that her necklace was identical to his now.   
  
"Cool outfit."he told her,and she smirked."Thanks.I'll be  
  
right back."she said,and made her way through the crowd.  
  
Sango came up behind Inuyasha and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Pay close attention to Kagome during the first part of  
  
Sandstorm,k?"she said,and he smirked."Fine,but only if  
  
you tell her to pay close attention to me during the second  
  
part."he whispered back,and she nodded,looking confused.  
  
Kagome came back a minute later and the DJ turned the  
  
music down to make an announcement."All you kids out  
  
there keep your eyes open during the song sandstorm,  
  
for I have just been informed that two special people will  
  
be revealing their secrets during it."he said,and everyone   
  
looked around,trying to find out who they were.  
  
After about ten other songs,Sandstorm came on.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked a little ways into the crowd.She  
  
began dancing the ruteen that her and Sango had come up  
  
with the night before.Everyone around her moved back to  
  
give her room to move.Inuyasha was in a trance.Then,  
  
everyone gasped and took a step back when pink sparkles   
  
started to surround her.Inuyasha had to block his eyes,  
  
and when he looked back,he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Dancing in Kagome's place was a female half-black dog   
  
demon.It was Kagome.Her once raven hair was now   
  
midnight black and it went down past her waist.She had  
  
fuzzy black dog ears on top of her head and a furry   
  
black tail hanging out the back of her skirt witch reached  
  
to mid shin.She also had claws and fangs.He gasped when  
  
she opened her eyes because they were now the same   
  
liquid gold as his were.  
  
"So,this is your secret.Not much different then mine."he  
  
told her smirking.She kept right on dancing but kept her  
  
eyes on him,a confused look on her face."What do you..?"  
  
she began,but was cut off when blue sparkles surrounded  
  
him.They lasted a few minutes,and when they disapeared,  
  
Kagome could barely breath.There stood Inuyasha,exactly  
  
the same,except for his furry white dogs ears,fangs,claws,  
  
tail,and more luminous golden eyes.He was half white dog  
  
demon.  
  
Kagome blinked a couple of times before finally finding her  
  
voice."Your a ....thats why you have a necklace like mine."  
  
she stammered,and he smirked."Yup,and now I can see why  
  
you were able to carry both you and Sango's enormous bags  
  
with no difficulty."he said,and she returned his smirk."Only  
  
my appearance changes."she said."Same here."Inuyasha  
  
replied.  
  
He took a step towards her and encircled her waist with   
  
his arms.She was to shocked to speak at first,but then found  
  
her voice."What are you doing?"she asked,gazing into his  
  
eyes.He smirked."Something that I wasn't brave enough to  
  
do when I was human."he said,and leaned down,capturing her  
  
lips in a gentle kiss.Her eyes widened then closed as her arms  
  
snaked their way around his neck.She responded to his kiss,  
  
and it became more fiery.Their friends looked on with happy  
  
faces,releaved that the two had found love at last.......  
  
Hope u liked !Chow for now!!  
  
Lexidy! 


	2. Auhther Note

Ok,just a note to everyone.I apologise if this fic sucks beacause I wrote it a loooooooooong time ago.Ok,  
  
hope you'll all forgive me!!Chow for Now!! 


End file.
